The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Justicia plant botanically known as Justicia pictifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Zebra’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Gualaceo, Ecuador.
‘Zebra’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent an unnamed Justicia pictifolia (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unnamed Justicia pictifolia (not patented). The cultivar ‘Zebra’ was selected by the inventor in 2002 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Gualaceo, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Zebra’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2003 in Evergem, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.